


Generations

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Void, Boden!  Why do you tell me these things?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generations

“Void, Boden! Why do you tell me these things?”

His friend laughed, clapping him on the back as hard as ever.

“The look on your face just gets better with age.”

Kalman shook his head and sighed. “He’s your grandson too, you know.”

“Sure, but he’s named after you.”

“Kids today…”

“Eglorine said you were just the same.”

“Hardly! I only had one!”

“Mm-hmmm… And how old was she?”

Clearly, his protestations of innocents were getting him nowhere. He met Boden’s besmused grin with a half-hearted glare. “I need a drink.”

The grin broadened. “Water for the Lord Chancellor please!”

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
